After School Study Session
by Fckn
Summary: Katie feels that she's gonna struggle on her Calculus test the next day, but what would happen when she finds a certain teen prodigy to help her out on her review? Read and find out! NoahxKatie


**Before I go on, I am sorry to say this, but the 7 Minutes story is on hiatus, but the Kobold Necromancer and I are onto chapter suggestions and all so I'm not procrastinating on it. I already have the next chapter all figured out, thought, and the pairing in that chapter is. No spoilers, sorry xDD**

**While you guys are waiting for me to become less lazy, I give you this~ c:**

**Enjoy folks!**

It was a Thursday afternoon when class got let out for a day. Knowing what might go wrong was a huge Calculus test for Katie. As she went and looked at the review sheets, she gave a perplexed face, not knowing any problem on the paper.

"Oh my gosh, I'm gonna flunk tomorrow's test! My mom is gonna kill me if I don't pass!" Katie thought, as she looked through all of her papers that she had to know for tomorrow. She was one of the brightest students at her school, but Calculus would be the only subject that would keep her down from passing with "Straight A's for Four Years." Even though she didn't realize that she had A's in every single class, she had no other choice but to get herself a study buddy.

Walking into the library, Katie sat her stuff beside the table, beginning to look over to her review sheets until she spotted a certain know-it-all who was reading "A Midsummer Night's Dream" for their Literature class. She sighed, not sure that she wanted to go over there for help, or fail the test without any help. Making the decision, Katie walks on over to Noah, quietly moving a chair next to him. As she sat down, Noah glanced at her who was looking over Calculus.

"If you're asking for help, then you've come to the wrong place, honey." Noah told her, in which she had frowned at.

Katie stacked her Calculus papers on top of her textbook, "Well, if you really want me to fail, then fine. I guess you don't wanna help a friend in need." She grabbed her belongings and glanced back to him, "Besides, careless people don't get anything back in return."

After Noah heard what she said, he grabbed her wrist, "Wait. I-I didn't mean to tell y-you that," she looked at him, taking her seat next to him. Once she felt comfortable, she smiled at Noah; she then opened her books to the following section of the textbook.

She looked at him as he set his book aside; neither felt that it would be awkward knowing they were good friends at ninety-five percent of the time. Sometimes, he'd just joke around with her, but after getting ditched by Sadie, Katie had learned a lot in her life, and most was from Noah, who'd given her advice about social life.

"Hmm.. the Leibniz notation. Piece of cake." Noah looked at her reviews and her textbook. She grabbed her pencil and paper and started reviewing on what was going to be on their test tomorrow.

Katie looked over to see what Noah was teaching her. He instructed, "A common notation, for the derivative, is an example of _y=x²._"

Katie wrote down the notes he had told her to write, along with a few of the calculus problems he told her to do herself. After a few tries, she'd get the hang of it. Smiling over, she pointed out that she didn't get another section in the book.

Noah's eyebrows furrowed, trying to read until he got a perfect look of the text in the textbook, "The symbol _dy/dx _is to be interpreted not as a quotient of two numbers by a shorthand for the limited computed above. You see here, _dy _is the infinitesimally small change in _y _caused by an infinitesimally small change _dx _applied to _x_."

"Wow, you're really smart," Katie complimented Noah, who gave her a shy, but sweet smile on his face.

"I only try. That's why I'm here." Noah looked over her problems, in which she had done for him to see if they were correct or not. Noah couldn't but smile from the improvement, "I see amazing improvement from a bright classmate of mine."

This caused Katie to giggle lightly, "I also need some help with problems from the next page too." Katie reminded Noah, who then took a sigh. As Katie put her hand onto the page to turn it, without even knowing, Noah's hand was unexpectedly on top of hers, causing both to quickly take their hands off the books, blushing like fools. Glancing at each other, they turned away, until Noah managed to break the silence.

"You go turn the page.." Noah reminded her

She didn't take what he said, "Oh no no, you turn the page," She was giggling as he turned the page for her. After reading what he thought he had read, he gave her a serious look in his face.

"Seriously? Integral Calculus? I knew this since I was a toddler." Noah sarcastically told her, in which she ignored. As she went onto the problems, she re-read the definitions, writing them on index cards, just to have her remember them for the text because you never know if your test will have definitions or not.

Katie questioned Noah, "Is it also a good study tip to actually re-read every single thing in the chapter as well?" She gave a curious look as he nodded

"Why of course. That's something I've learned way back in the day," as he read her the terms, "But you do know that Distance= SpeedxTimes, right?"

Katie nodded as he continued, "But you should also know that speed is constant, and multiplication is needed, but if speed changes then it-" he was interrupted as her pencil dropped due to it rolling onto the blue carpet. Along with her pencil was Noah's pen, in which he had in place. Curious on where their pens were, they looked under the desk, catching each others' gaze. Both couldn't help but to blush red from what was going on.

"Is fate trying to bring us together?" Katie thought as she quickly picked up her pencil, continuing to do her work. Noah looks over, as he was leaning his chair towards her, until he fell on top of her. Thank god nobody else was in there or they would've gotten detention. Not knowing what the heck was going on, Noah landed on top of Katie, who felt that she was right on what she thought. Katie laid there, blushing as her eyes had gotten lost into his. For the longest time, they'd just stay in that position until and interruption of the school bell had rung since the school was closing. Both screamed quietly, causing Noah to get up, offering her a hand.

He lightly smiled, "Maybe we can come back to my place and study. It's just as private as this place."

Katie smiled, grabbing his hand into getting back onto her feet. As they were walking to the front of the school, Noah's hand had grasped onto hers, causing her to look down at their hands. Blushing, she smiled, holding onto his hand as well. They were like that until they had walked to Noah's house, who lived three doors down from Katie. They walked into Noah's two-story house. No sign of parents since they were at work, they say around the living room table. For the remainder of the time, Noah spent his afternoon with helping Katie with what she needed to know for her Calculus test the next day.

"Thanks again, Noah. You know, I really think you're a great friend." Katie sheepishly chuckled, looking down, "You want me to stay here or just go back home? Whatever you think is good for-" Katie had gotten interrupted by a finger on her lips, in which her cheeks tinted pink from.

Noah looked at her briefly, "No need to go home. I mean, you live three houses from me and my parents don't mind you here, but are you really sure you wanna go back home when you can become as smart as me?" His harmless frown turned into a smile of suggestion to admit his feelings to her.

Katie's face showed a sign of bewilderment, "What do you mean?"

The know-it-all had grabbed her hands, causing her to gasp lightly, "You know, all of those sarcastic jokes I've told you since the start of Total Drama were just for humor, you know. Do you know how to take a joke, Katie?" He winked at her, "But on the bright side, we're in every class together, and I really think you're the smartest person I've met. Besides, I think you're also the most beautiful person I've met at that damned school."

Noah stroked her cheek slowly with one hand, causing Katie to blush madly, "Are you sure you're telling the truth and this is not a joke you've made up?"

Shaking his head, he told her the truth, "Why would I lie to a good friend?" he chuckled.

For the longest time, both looked into each others' eyes, gazing at them, then seconds later, getting lost into them. Neither felt like they were in the real world anymore. Blinking somewhat every few seconds, Katie's arms wrapped around Noah's neck. In the meantime, Noah's hands shyly grasped onto her waist lightly. Leaning in, both slowly closed their eyes, their lips puckering closer to each others. Finally, after a few minutes of eye gazing, their lips pressed against one another, softly kissing. In the kissing session, Katie's thumb lightly brushed onto Noah's neck, in which he quivered from, causing him to feel a shiver up his spine from her touch. Getting more into the kiss, it had deepened. Katie pulled Noah closer, causing him to smile into the kiss. They pulled away for a split second, walking into the other room, which was only the room across them.

Once they've gotten into the den, Katie sat onto Noah's lap, asking him curiously, "So you really like me that much?" she giggled

"Look, I never liked you.. I love you." Noah admitted in which she gasped at, "Really?"

Noah nodded, pulling her closer into his lap.

Katie smiled, "Look, I just wanted to thank you for helping me review for the Calculus test tomorrow."

"Who needs calculus when I have a pretty girl on my lap and a hose to ourselves?" Noah asked, as Katie giggled from the sentence. Katie didn't have an answer, but she did know that actions speak louder than words.

Unexpectedly, she cupped Noah's face, kissing him passionately; both felt surprised knowing that they've never been _this _interested into another person before. When the time felt right, Noah had to dominate, he gently led her onto the couch, with himself on top of him. Since he was careful, he had all of his weight on his elbows. Her arms wrapped around neck for a second time. Minutes into the sudden makeout session, Noah licked onto Katie's lips, begging for entrance. This is when things started to heat up from the excitement. Tongues intertwined softly, exploring each others' mouths, moaning barely heard, but was filled with desired pleasure.

Noah knew that he didn't wanna go too fast with her; he pulled away, laying right next to her, "You know, that wasn't half bad." he admitted.

"If that was your first kiss, then I'm really shocked on how much those books you read have taught you about love and affection." Katie giggled as he chuckled along with her.

He shrugged his shoulders, "I guess you're right." he told her. For the remainder of the time, Katie had ruffled his hair, "So.. uhh.. we're one?"

Noah blushed lightly, "Sure. I'll give this relationship a shot, but it doesn't need a try. I think I know who I wanna spend the rest of my life with," He smiled at her, as she gave him tons of eskimo kisses, giggling.

"Really? I think I know who I trust more nowadays." Katie smiled, then leaning her forehead to his.

Katie thought, "Was he suggesting marriage? Oh my. Well, we still have another several months til I can become legally married. I was right though. Fate really wanted me with a sarcastic, cynical know-it-all. Even though there were a lot of fish in the sea, and even if I only wanted to stay for a review on a Calculus test, I'm glad to have spent my time with who was just from a good friend of mine to my.. soulmate."

The night passed by, both went on their own, thinking only one thing. **Most. Amazing. Kiss. Ever.**

**A/N: Yay more Notieness! Didn't wanna make Noah WAY too OOC, but I tried to keep it cute, you know what I'm saying**

**Because this website needs WAY WAY WAAAAAAY more NoahxKatie, I wrote this bit of a fanfiction to cheer you guys up hehe. I just felt that I needed to add some Notie on my birthday! Hehe (The twelfth of July) c:**

**No bashing, flaming or bad comments please. Don't ruin my sweet 6teen! :C**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**P.S.- I'll try to update 7MiH soon. I'm sooo sorry for having you guys wait. I seriously gotta get back on track with that **


End file.
